


Mates

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Jason picks Kenny to be his mate.





	Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to have read the warnings before you read this fic as it's much more extreme then the other things I usually prefer to write.

It’s like clockwork. Time and time again Jason kills camp counselors, emptying the camp of unwanted visitors completely, and yet time and time again more counselors return. His work is never done.

It’s been three days, three days since Jason noticed the life coming back to Camp Crystal Lake. Jason has been watching from the trees. He’s always watching.

And currently he’s watching a pair of counselors. Two in particular by the names of Molly and Kenny. They’ve intrigued him. At least Kenny has. Jason doesn’t know why, but the more he watches the more he finds himself wanting Kenny. The pair, Molly and Kenny, are relaxing together, cuddled on the hammock in front of their counselors’ cabin. 

Cuddling. Kissing. Sex.

Things he’s observed the two doing in his brief time stalking from the woods.

It’s something in which Jason is only familiar with in terms of his victims. For a lot of them it’s the last thing they ever do. He doesn’t understand the significance of intimacy, and of sex. He died far too young for that to have any meaning of him.

But now Jason is older, and his curiosity is bubbling.

“Kenny-” The girl pulls away from their kiss. “I heard something.”

“It’s probably just an animal or something.”

Jason shifts, moving further behind a nearby tree. Stealth has never been his specialty, and the movement causes a snapping of twigs and leaves beneath his boots.

“See!”

“Yeah, I heard it. Molly stay here. I’ll check it out. “

Kenny sighs taking a moment to steady the hammock as he leaves it, officially leaving Molly by herself.

Jason backs up further into the trees, machete in hand. It would be incredibly simple to end Kenny’s life, and then quickly do the same to Molly. But he doesn’t do that. The hand on the machete hesitates.

Jason never hesitates. He takes the oddity as a sign. A sigh to not kill Kenny, but to instead...

But instead he leads Kenny further through the trees. He unknowingly starts the perfect game of cat and mouse, as Kenny gets continuous glimpses of Jason as he goes through the trees.

“Who are you? Get back here!”

Jason doesn’t stop, in fact he just loops around in the trees when Kenny’s confused. And from there it's all too easy to knock him out.

Kenny tries to fight, but there’s no fighting with the strong hands of Jason Voorhees wrapped tightly around your throat. Nails dig into Jason’s undead flesh, the scratches are deep, but they bring no blood to the surface. Whatever fight Kenny does have leaves him as he slowly begins to fade into unconsciousness

+

The cabin Jason brings Kenny too is far more rundown than the others he’d become accustomed to working at the camp. It’s Jason’s personal cabin. Far too run down and decrypt for any living person.

He rests the passed-out Kenny carefully (as carefully as Jason can) onto the cabins single bed, amongst the mildewed sheets and rusted springs.

Rope. Jason needs rope.

And he finds it rather easily in his own cabin and begins the process of tying Kenny up. He’s not particularly skilled at tying people up, but it can’t be any harder than an animal, right?

The result is an incredibly painful looking hog tie. It’s so painful in fact that it’s what causes Kenny to stir awake.

Pain. Pain in his wrists and ankles. A soft groan passes Kenny’s lips, and Jason, understandably takes a step back.

He has no intentions of harming Kenny, but Kenny doesn’t know that. Not yet. And he’s had his own deal of angry campers lashing out. This was safer.

So, he watches, head tilted curiously to one side, as Kenny begins to wake.

“What…”

He tries to move but finds himself unable to. Adrenaline. Instant adrenaline running through his veins. Green eyes open wide and full of fear only to find Jason standing nearby, in all his 6’5 glory just staring down at him. It’s unnerving. More than anything else Kenny finds Jason’s lack of response frightening.

He expects violence from this mountain of a man who’s already choked him into submission once, what else could Jason have in store for him?

Kenny swallows hard.

If this thing, or man, or whatever it is, doesn’t want to harm him... maybe Kenny can charm his way out of this.

“Hey,” His voice is shaking. Naturally he’s scared. Although he can’t see it now, he knows his neck is bruised as it hurts him to even speak. Briefly he wonders if his windpipe had been crushed.

“You don’t have to hurt me; you can let me go.”

There’s no response from Jason, who’s head remains tilted. He understands perfectly what Kenny’s said despite his lack of reaction.

When Jason doesn’t respond to his attempt at begging he takes a new approach. Screaming and struggling. If he can just get his hands free, he can deck Jason, or if he gets his legs free maybe he can make a run for it.

But when Kenny fails to get free screams for help despite the pain in his throat. Because surely someone, one of the other counselors maybe, or Molly, will know he’s missing. They’ll hear him.

Jason doesn’t like that. The struggling, the yelling, it upsets him.

He goes berserk.

Kenny’s clothes are ripped from his body by Jason’s strong hands, buttons flying as the flannel is quite literally torn away from him, strips of ripped fabric now clenched in Jason’s fist.

It’s stopped Kenny’s screaming. It’s been replaced with sobbing. All he can think is that he’s going to die here, alone, in this rundown cabin.

The crying only makes things worse. It causes a panic in Jason who tries his best to calm Kenny down.

It’s a valiant effort, all things considered.

He can’t speak, but he coos and hums in an attempt at being comforting, brushing back Kenny’s hair. It’s all the things his mother would do for him when he was upset as a child, but even the techniques learned from Pamela aren’t able to calm Kenny down.

And eventually Jason loses his patience. It’s beyond Jason’s understanding. He’s doing everything right and it doesn’t seem to matter, Kenny’s still upset.

Jason grabs Kenny by the jaw, fingers digging into the soft flesh. The fear is enough to silence Kenny’s cries with a soft whimper he goes mostly silent, the only sound now his panicked struggled breathes. However, it’s too late for that to satisfy Jason.

Pinching the sides of his jaw, his fingers forcing their way into Kenny’s mouth when he gives a noise of pain and prying it open only to be just as quickly stuffed with the ruin flannel shirt he’d just been wearing. The shirt is tied tight behind Kenny’s head. It’s tight. He can feel the throbbing of blood in his skull.

In a last-ditch effort, he tries to speak, but all attempts are muffled by the gag.

“Plmhfm! Pmmnphm!”** [1] But** Kenny’s pleads fall on deaf ears.

He’s shirtless, hogtied, gagged, and hyperventilating completely at Jason’s mercy.

His eyes are locked on Jason’s large form. Watching Jason watch him. Kenny notices the change almost immediately. An erection. His captor is hard, his dick straining hard against the dark grey fabric of his work pants.

Suddenly Kenny becomes acutely aware of the fact he needs to be fearing for more than just his life.

This is not new to Jason. He’s found himself in similar situations before. Like when he’s watching a pair of horny counselors going at it in the woods. It’s the same feeling he gets now, as he watches the gagged and bound half naked Kenny.

Curiosity and desire.

His hands slowly find their way to Kenny’s body, starting with his neck. Jason’s careful now, caressing the bruises he had caused, hands trailing down to Kenny’s chest.

Jason doesn’t understand gender dynamics, and so he awkwardly squeezes, and fondles Kenny’s chest, the very same way he’d seen many a man do to his female partner.

Kenny cries, his eyes tightly shut.

“Nh, fthp…” **[2]**

Jason does relent though, teasing Kenny’s nipples all while watching head tilted to the side. There is no moan of pleasure, no positive reinforcement like Jason’s seen all those time with female teens who’ve come and go from Camp Crystal Lake.

Beneath the hockey mask Jason frowns.

What is he doing wrong?

His hands trail lower, slow gentle circles rubbed into the skin of Kenny’s stomach, through his happy trail. It might have been pleasurable if the situation were different, if it were anyone else trailing their hands close to his personal business. He stops just short of Kenny’s waist band. The jeans and underwear below them are the only thing protecting Kenny’s skin from Jason’s curious touch.

Kenny struggles again.

“Nn, nn, nn!” **[3]**

What in reality is Kenny’s attempts to break the rope binding him and get free only results in his body leaning up into Jason’s touch. An action which is interpreted by the giant, as being positive.

Jason takes the go ahead.

He doesn’t remove Kenny’s pants. Not yet. One hand groups Kenny’s front, the other do the back.

Kenny is far from aroused. His dick remains flaccid, even as Jason grabs it through the fabric and squeezes.

The only response the action gets is a muffled cry of despair from Kenny’s gagged lips.

Kenny’s ass is equally groped by Jason’s other large hand. Cheeks squeezes and spread by an untrained hand, it hurts, and Kenny is sure he’ll have bruises to match the ones on his neck...that is if he lives long enough for them to form.

And at the rate this is going, Kenny’s not entirely sure he wants to survive. If this monster is going to go as far as he thinks he will than perhaps death would be better.

It’s not as if Kenny has a choice, and Jason, unaware of how wrong his actions really are, is not going to stop.

“Hmn!”

Ripping of fabric, the air hitting his feverish skin quite literally pulls Kenny from his thoughts and back into the reality of the situation at hand. He’s naked, and completely exposed before this monster of a man sporting the biggest erection Kenny’s ever seen, and it’s still confined away by fabric.

There are not enough tears for the horror he feels, they seem to have stopped completely, wet streaks drying on his burning cheeks.

Jason takes a step forward, the rotted cabin floor creaking beneath his bootstep, another layer of psychological torture for poor Kenny who flinches at the sound, eyes shut tight.

Even with his eyes closed, he can’t escape the inevitable. Dread fills him. His heartbeat echoes in his ears, bile rising in his throat, and then he feels it.

It’s an experimental thrust, Jason’s still clothed cock rubbing against Kenny’s own flaccid one.

Kenny’s cry of disgust and fear is drowned out by the low grumbling moan that seems to echo from within Jason’s hockey mask.

The contact alone is far from enough. Jason needs more. But he’s beginning to understand it. To understand why this seeking of pleasure is worth dying for.

Kenny sobs. There’s nothing else he can do. His past attempts, wiggling, the struggling, it’s done nothing but result in ropes digging into his sensitive flesh, burns and blood.

He keeps his eyes shut tight. It’s all he can do.

The shuffling of clothing is the only hint Kenny has as to what’s to come. Jason removes his own clothes much more carefully than he had Kenny’s, the voice of Pamela that is always with him reminding him to fold his clothes. And Jason, a good boy, does as he’s told.

Another low, animalistic moan erupts from Jason’s damaged throat as the cool cabin air hits his dripping cock. It stands its full height now, no longer held back by the confines of clothing, at its full length 9 inches long and 5 inches thick.

It’s good really that Kenny’s eyes are shut, if he saw the monster that was going to be fucking him, he might have fainted.

Jason lifts Kenny with no effort.

There will be no prep, no lube, or condoms for poor Kenny. Those things are outside the realm of knowledge for Jason, who now can think of nothing more than finding a nice warm hole to sink his cock into.

And he finds that hole in Kenny. Jason holds him in place easily, one hand on the bindings, the other spreading his ass apart so that he can finally thrust home.

One thrust is not nearly enough to even fit the head of his cock inside fully. That doesn’t stop Kenny from screaming from the pain of it all.

The sound that leaves the bound man surely would have been blood curdling if not for the gag in his mouth. His teeth clench against the fabric, trying desperately to do anything else but focus on the searing pain in his ass as Jason thrusts again, intending to fit all 9 inches of his cock inside Kenny, whether he can take it or not.

Jason’s barely halfway inside as he stops, breathing heavily to examine Kenny. His own chest rising and falling in panicked breaths, tears in the corner of his eyes, and skin red from a mix of pain and humiliation.

They’re connected now, partners, lovers.

There’s something else Jason has wanted to try. This kiss Jason gives Kenny is a more a mockery than anything else, the grime and blood-stained mask pressing against his face. The smell alone is enough to make Kenny gag, and when he opens his eyes and finds himself face to face with Jason, he really almost had a heart attack.

“Jhft fthp, Hm'm fhrrn.” **[4]**

Kenny doesn’t know what it is he’s apologizing for. He’s done nothing wrong, but the brutality of his assault is so bad he’s willing to say or do anything to cause the pain to end.

It’s unclear if Jason understands. If he does, the pleas to stop falling on uncaring ears, as soon enough the ‘kiss’ is over, and Jason thrusts his hips up hard, while simultaneously using his hold on Kenny to force him down onto his monster cock.

Something’s definitely ripped inside of him, and Kenny can’t keep his eyes forcibly closed any longer.

Every thrust of Jason’s hips, every press of his hands, impales Kenny further and further. It starts to get easier for Jason, his cock finally fully sheathing inside him and taking another break.

Kenny tries to thrash, tries to escape, but it’s no use, it does nothing. He’s bound too tightly, and for all his efforts all he gets is a sickening crack from his back. He stops his struggling, only because now he knows if he’s to continue he may end up pulling something out of the socket, and then he may never be able to escape.

For Jason it’s the greatest thing he’s ever felt, the velvety tightness of Kenny squeezing around his cock as if enticing him to stay connected like this forever.

But for Kenny it is single handedly the most painful thing he’s ever experienced. 

Jason sees the few loose tears dripping from Kenny’s eyes. He doesn’t understand. The mask presses to Kenny’s face, more attempts at subtle kisses and comfort.

They don’t help.

Nothing helps.

Kenny’s bleeding. It hurts but it makes Jason’s thrust go much more smoothly. So much so that Jason’s thrusts become easier, faster, and more pleasurable, at least for Jason.

There’s no escape for Kenny, even mentally, between the pain, the nausea he’s feeling, and the disturbing croak of pleasured moans leaving Jason’s lips. It captures all his senses and insures he can’t just block out what is happening to him.

Jason is, was, a virgin. Before now Jason had never gone as far to fuck one of the poor unfortunate souls who crossed his paths in the woods, nor had he ever taken things into his own hands.

Kenny is special to Jason in that regard.

But because he’s a virgin Jason doesn’t last very long at all. Pulling out is yet another concept when it comes to sex that escapes Jason, and so when he cums he does so deep inside Kenny adding another layer to the other man’s humiliation.

He stays sheathed fully inside of Kenny for several moments, holding the tied man close to his chest, an incredibly bruising embrace. Kenny’s lost all feelings in his wrists and legs. Whines, and muffled protests continue to weakly leave Kenny’s mouth.

Jason finally releases his hold, placing Kenny gently back to the bed. A breath of relief leaves Kenny through his unblocked nose.

It’s finally over.

His head drops against the disgusting mildewed pillow sweat dripping from his brow.

At this point he doesn’t care what happens. It’s over. He’s tired. He wants to shut his eyes and forget about this whole ordeal. He can hear Jason moving about the cabin, the heavy footfalls and creak of the floor, but it has no effect now. Kenny believes he’s been through the worst Jason has to offer.

Kenny is a mess, his body dripping sweat, cum, and blood onto the already fouled sheets.

He’s relaxing. Nearly into the realm of sleep, when he’s suddenly grabbed again by the strong hands of Jason. He flinches horribly and eyes snapped open to see Jason’s other hand holding the machete.

This is it. He flinches away. He’s going to die. Jason’s done torturing him and now he’s going to die.

Kenny closes his eyes tight, awaiting the blow that doesn’t come. The machete doesn’t through Kenny’s flesh, no, Jason is far too careful for that. It cuts away the rope binding his hands and legs in place. First his hands are free, and then his feet. His body throbs dully as blood begins filing back into his limbs.

He just doesn’t understand. Frustrated tears come to his eyes. He’s still unable to speak, forced into silence by his own clothes keeping him gagged. Kenny just barely flexes his fingers and toes, wanting to get the life back into them. Oddly enough, Jason leaves the gag in place.

It’s not that Kenny doesn’t want to escape, but he knows he doesn’t have the energy or ability to run away. He doubts even that he’s capable of standing. He doesn’t try. He fears what would happen if he did.

And again, Jason doesn’t give him a chance to even try. As soon as he’s free from his bondage Jason is rounding the side to the bed.

Kenny scouts away from Jason as fast as he can, his back hitting the wooden cabin wall, signaling that there is nowhere further for him to go. He’s now trapped between Jason and the wall.

Jason’s not entirely inept. He picks up on Kenny’s fear, and the very clear obvious fact that Kenny is trembling.

In a feeble attempt at helping he pulls the scratchy, somewhat damp blanket over Kenny’s trembling body. Jason wants to help. They’re together now, a couple, mates as Jason sees it. And so that means he has to take care of Kenny.

He curls into a ball, blanket coming with him, sticking to his flesh due to its dampness, but that’s fine. As long as the blankets around him he’s not completely exposed to Jason’s will.

A large arm snacks it’s way around Kenny’s waist, pulling him from the safety of the wall he was curled against and into Jason’s rock-hard chest.

Humming songs from his own childhood didn’t seem to have calmed Kenny down before, and so Jason takes a different approach. He’d watched Kenny and Molly before he’d decided to make his move.

He’d watched the girl, Molly, before. The way she’d run her fingers through Kenny’s hair while humming. The song she’d hummed while cuddled beside Kenny wasn’t one Jason himself recognized, but he still remembered enough of the tune to hum it gently to Kenny.

It works, almost. Kenny’s almost delirious enough between the pain and mental stress that he allows himself to relax under the familiar tune, pretending for a moment that he’s elsewhere, his own cabin and with Molly, not with this monster who’s imprisoning him. 

But even that illusion is quickly broken when Jason reaches out to brush the sweaty strands of hair sticking themselves to Kenny’s forehead. Jason’s hand is larger than Kenny’s own, certainly larger than Molly’s. There’s no mistaking it, as much as Kenny wants to mentally escape the situation at hand, he’s pulled back into reality.

A soft whimper leaves his gagged lips, trying his best to crane his head away from Jason’s gentle touch. He doesn’t want Jason to, even for a moment, think that he’s enjoying this.

Forced cuddling, Kenny pulled to Jason’s side. He stiffens as he’s moved and shifted against his will, Kenny is lifted like a ragdoll once again as Jason shifts both their positions. Spooning, with Kenny of course, acting as the little spoon.

He hates himself for it, but he can’t help but to press into Jason lightly. Jason’s body is warm, and Kenny is absolutely freezing. It’s survival instinct, he tries to reason with himself, because there’s no way in hell he’d enjoy this, any of this, but especially not cuddling with his captor.

Jason is like a teddy bear in the worst of ways. He provides forcible comfort that even Kenny in all his hatred for the giant can’t escape. The warmth starts to lull him into sleep despite his anxieties. Kenny’s brain is continually screaming that he’s unsafe, he’s a rabbit trapped in the wolfs den. But despite his anxiety, the adrenaline Kenny had been filled with prior is beginning to crash, the aftermath leaving him groggy and disorganized.

Despite himself, Kenny does fall asleep. An uncomfortable, exhaustion forced sleep.

Jason watches. He has no reason to sleep himself, after all he’s not technically living. For a while all he does is watch, Kenny still pulled close to his chest. It’s comforting to see the way Kenny’s chest rises and falls.

Eventually though he carefully moves, not wanting to risk waking Kenny from his much needed rest. He slips the blade of the machete between Kenny’s cheek and the flannel which had been turned into the makeshift gag.

It doesn’t matter how careful Jason as though. He doesn’t realize that he’s woken the other man up with the movement of the machete, but all it takes is a quick twitch of Jason’s wrist for the gag to be completely cut through, Kenny’s mouth free.

Instinctively Kenny relaxes his jaw, eyes still shut tight, hoping that Jason won’t pick up that he’s only feigning sleep.

He’s free now. Limbs no longer bound, mouth free. Kenny can escape surely. Any sleepiness that had filled him before now gone, replaced with a willingness to fight and free himself.

He listens closely to the sound of Jason dropping his machete to the ground beside the bed. All he has to do is grab it. Maybe if he gets it, he’ll have some sort of upper hand.

Kenny will end this nightmare himself.

Except he doesn’t get a chance to, not now at least. Jason is still holding him tightly to his chest. He may no longer be bound by rope, but there’s still no escape in sight.

It’s a waiting game. Kenny refuses to allow himself to relax, to give in, because Jason will let his guard down. He’s proven that much already, after all he’s freed Kenny’s arms and legs and even gone as far as to remove the gag.

Surely if he waits longer Jason will leave the bed, or at the very least lessen his grip on Kenny’s waist, allowing him to escape.

And when he does get away, go back to the safety of the camp, he’ll come back for Jason with a vengeance.

**Translations:**

**[1]** "Please! Please!"

**[2]** "No, stop..."

**[3]** "No, no, no!"

**[4]** "Just stop, I'm sorry."


End file.
